Such connection means are, for example, intended for use in pressurized fluid circuits to connect together two elements of a circuit such as pipes, or to connect a pipe to a functional component that releases or receives fluid.
Devices for coupling two pipes are known; they comprise a union piece formed by a tubular body having two ends. One end of each pipe is intended to be introduced into the union piece. The coupling device also comprises two sleeves each screwed onto one end of the tubular body to deform a clamping washer from a position for allowing the pipe to pass freely to a position for retaining the pipe between an inner shoulder of the sleeve and the end of the tubular body. The pipes are generally positioned in the tubular body by means of annular shoulders arranged in the tubular body to form recessed abutments for the pipes in the union. When two pipes of a circuit are connected together and to other elements of the circuit via such coupling devices, removal of one of the pipes, for example to replace it, necessitates being able to separate the two coupling devices from each other after withdrawing the sleeves in order to remove the ends of the pipes from the tubular bodies of those devices. Dismantling in that manner is difficult to accomplish in a relatively complex circuit where some elements may also be fixed on supports.
In another embodiment, the connection means comprise a sleeve divided into first and second portions in axial succession provided with means for ensuring removable sealed coupling of those portions respectively at the end of the tubular body and the pipe, and a removable abutment ring provided with means for axially blocking it on the pipe set back from the end thereof to constitute a recessed abutment shoulder for fixing the pipe in the tubular body and an axial abutment shoulder between the second portion of the sleeve and the pipe. One or more sleeves is/are disconnected from the corresponding tubular bodies to uncover the abutment rings and access them to release the pipes on which they are installed. Thus, the pipes can be withdrawn laterally.